


You’re Impossible, Skywalker

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, JediFest, LukeMara, MaraLuke, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Mara gets angry.... kind of... ____This is a work by  @sourlander for jedihafren JediFest! I joined up last minute so I hope this short oneshot is enough! I loved writing it! Thanks for the prompt/wish!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrinanymph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabrinanymph).



> This is for the prompt: 
> 
> Wants: Mara Jade, with Luke Skywalker or not. In her timeline or not. Like, a fun piece that pulls her into canon timeline in some way would be totally enjoyable. Doesn’t want: No Reylo, it's PG-13 so not super worried about it but not a fan of non-con. I feel like I should be more specific here, but there's very little that I strongly dislike that would fall in the PG-13 range I think.
> 
> This one is for [jedihafren](http://www.jedihafren.tumblr.com)

** You’re Impossible, Skywalker **

****

He has just returned. Basically just walked through the door, ruffled his nephew’s hair and collapsed on the sofa next to Mara. They haven’t seen each other in what feels like forever, though it was only hours since he said goodbye, but the look in his eyes tells her that at least his absence has resulted in some kind of success. He leans over, brushes the hair out of her face and kisses her without paying attention to Ben’s exasperated sigh.

            “Fine, I’m going back to Mom…” he pouts and Luke breaks the kiss to look over his shoulder at the black-haired boy slouching towards the door.

            “I didn’t mean to disgust you, Ben!” he exclaims throwing his hands into the air.

            “I know!” Ben turns, putting his hands on his hips.  “But it _is_ disgusting!”

            Luke chuckles, as he lets go of Mara and leans over to be closer to his nephew. Mara likes the boy. He’s a lot like her, she thinks: impulsive, stubborn… maybe that’s why she likes him so much. “Why?” Luke asks, folding his hands and resting his chin on top of them.

            Ben pauses, mouth open and he stares at his uncle, obviously thinking hard and Mara can’t help but grin. She hides it behind a pillow.

“Well… it just _is_!”

“Fine…” Luke smiles and shrugs. “Why don’t we talk about this when you’re older and until then you can go ask your mom what this disgusting stuff has to do with you being born.”

She slaps him on the arm as soon as Ben is out of the room to return to the apartment he shares with his parents. “You can be _so_ evil, Master Skywalker,” she laughs. “Leia is going to kill you!”

“Nah…” Luke shrugs and throws her a look, a sheepish grin playing on his face as he leans back again and puts an arm around her. “I just helped her get the Bothans back to the table with the people from Hew-Nine. She’s eternally grateful to me now.”

Mara snorts and leans forward, trying to get up and failing miserably. The sofa is too soft and too low for her to actually achieve this one simple feat.

“Do you want me to push?”

“Shut up…” she mumbles through gritted teeth and falls back against the cushions again.

“You know you could always use the Force.”

“Skywalker, I’m warning you!”

“Just saying!” He keeps grinning and the dimples forming in his cheeks make it a zillion times harder for her to stay angry with him.

“Oh, shush!”

His hand is on her knee and before she knows it she has interlaced her fingers with his. They are warm and strong. She would never have thought she’d like the feel of them on her, especially not after their bumpy start three years ago… the start where she had tried to kill him for ending her life as the Emperor’s Hand. Things have changed since then. She would never have expected it to happen so fast, but it had… somehow it had.

“How are you today?” he asks, his fingers giving hers a little squeeze. He knows she doesn’t like talking about how she feels, but he has a right to know and he also knows that she wouldn’t hold anything back from him.

She nods, taking his hand and putting it on her swollen belly. “I’m good. I’m just sorry I couldn’t come along today. But I did a bit of meditating so I wasn’t entirely idle.”

Luke laughs softly, the sound of his voice making her heart flutter. “I know,” he says. Of course he does. He’s with her all the time, at least through the Force, and in the beginning, she had been furious at herself for not being angry about it. She isn’t supposed to like people being this close to her. People being with her on a level that might make her weak… but somehow it doesn’t. Being with Luke doesn’t weaken her. Not at all. On the contrary!

Somehow this child she is carrying has strengthened their bond. If she’s already capable of doing that, what will their daughter be able to achieve once she’s born?

“You’re impossible,” she grunts, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her bump. The girl kicks and he must have felt it, because he is grinning even wider now. He leans over and touches her belly with his lips.

“Sorry, I can’t help that,” he mumbles and she buries her hand in his thick blonde hair, while he puts his head in her lap and closes his eyes, tired out after this long day of negotiations.

“I thought of a name,” she hears him say as her fingertip follows the outline of his ear.

“You did? Shall we add it to the long list of names we’ve rejected so far straight away?”

“Rey.”

She doesn’t say anything, the name reverberating within her somehow and she closes her eyes and leans back. The name sounds good. Better than anything they have come up with so far. She nods approvingly. “Sounds good,” she declares after a moment and nods again. “You have good taste after all, Skywalker.”

He snorts.


End file.
